


X-Men Days of Future Past--Magneto: Manual Override

by loveyhowl



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyhowl/pseuds/loveyhowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magneto liberates his purple helmet from the clutches of the enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-Men Days of Future Past--Magneto: Manual Override




End file.
